The Great Lake
by idccio
Summary: In which Draco has the choice of leaving Hermione to drown because of his actions, or saving her. A one-shot playing in Hermione and Draco's 5th year. A sunny afternoon developes to a dangerous situation when Draco decides to bully Hermione with his friends. -Dramione with a tiny bit of Theo Nott


**Hello! This is a dramione one shot with a bit of theo nott on the side. This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review :) I might write a sequel too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. **

* * *

><p>Hermione was exhausted.<p>

After spending her entire Sunday in the Library finishing a 5-foot essay for Transfiguration due on Monday, she finally made her way out of the Library which was completely void of students save for herself, for the entire student body had decided to spend their spring afternoon on the grounds, enjoying the sun.

Hermione usually wouldnt have left an essay this late, but with OWLs being right around the corner the school work seemed to overwhelm her at times, more so than other students.

Hermione heaved her heavy bag onto her shoulder and walked slumpily out of the castle and to the Great Lake where she knew she would find Harry and Ron. She slowly made her way along the shore of the Lake to her friends.

"Look who decided to crawl out of their cave." She recognized the drawling voice instantly.

Annoyed to be interrupted, Hermione rolled her honey brown eyes and turned on the spot to face the boy with white blond hair. The one and only Draco Malfoy was standing a few feet away from her, the ever present smirk on his face and his smokey grey eyes glinting in the sun maliciously. Flanked by his usual bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, he drew closer, strutting with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Nothing, just wondering what you are doing out here by yourself."

"Well I was _just_ about to find my friends, so if you'll excuse me, Ferret." Hermione turned around to continue her way to the tree she knew her friend would be by, but before she could move from her spot, she felt someone ram into her and wrench her bag from her grip.

"Not so fast, Granger." Malfoy sneered.

Looking around, Hermione saw that it was Goyle who had snapped her bag from her. Without his muscular body on Malfoys side, she now also caught sight of Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, watching from the Background.

"Very funny Malfoy. Now tell your crony to give me my bag so I can go.'' She sighed in annoyance.

Draco pretended to think, tapping his finger against his chin and gazing up at the sky, "No." he laughed, and threw his hands up, signalling Goyle to throw to bag to him. Catching it swiftly, Draco opened the bag and shuffled through it.

"Books, Quills, more Books... Hm, I thought it would be more interesting to go through the Mudbloods bag." he observed.

Hermiones temper rose when she heard him say the term. She stomped over to Draco, fully intending to grab her bag from his hands. But it was not easy for her. Draco was remarkably taller than her and when he reached his hands up she realised she had no chance.

Not being one to simply give up, Hermione jumped once, twice, then grasped his jumper to stay on the tips of her toes and reach up. The bag was soon thrown to Crabbe.

Hermione refused to follow the bag like a game of_ Piggy in The Middle _and stopped, following the bag with her eyes. She could see Pansy Parkinson giggle obnoxiously and Blaise Zabini snicker while watching her bag being thrown from one to another and no matter how much she wanted to act like it didnt bother her, it became quite embarassing. Feeling the heat crawl up her neck to her cheeks she crossed her arms.

"Oh come on now, Granger, it's no fun if you dont run after it!" he mocked.

Hermione went back a step, her shoe got caught between stones, causing her to stumble and fall on her bum. Praying for the ground to open up and swallow her whole she wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes when she heard them guffawing loudly.

Just as she considered what to do now a hand appeared in front of her. Following the hand up the arm and to the owner, she discovered Theodore Nott. Doubtful about his intentions, Hermione took his hand slowly. He pulled her up and turned to his friends again leaving her to brushing her jeans skirt off.

Pansy was wiping tears of mirth, Blaise was chuckling and Crabbe and Goyle were still cackling. Draco was doubling over with laughter, clutching his stomach.

Hermione observed Theo's face with curiosity. He was not even snickering but looked rather annoyed with the behaviour of his friends.

"Come on, lets go now." he snapped and shoved Draco's shoulder. Everybody was calming now and one by one, they followed Theo back to the school.

Hermione was relieved that they were finally leaving her alone, but the relief came one second too early. Crabbe was the last one to go, but he stopped, swung his leg back and kicked her bag. It flew a few feet and fell right into the Great Lake.

Hermione gasped. Disbelieving, she watched her bag slowly dissapear from view and sink to the bottom of the dark Lake.

Her quills, her _essay, her books! Her wand! _ _No, no no no no! She had to get it, she had to get it now or she'd never find it again on the bottom of the lake!_

Hermione reached out, grabbed into the water. Splashed around, reached further and deeper. Carelessly drew closer and closer to the edge of the lake in her panic.

And then she slipped. Lost her footing on the mossy stones and fell unceremoniously into the ice cold water.

Hermione was never a good swimmer. She had learned to swim the summer before she went to Hogwarts, but it was a hurried process. She had never been good at any sports, not being able to coordinate her arms and legs.

The panic spread to her limbs preventing anything but hectic movements that didn't help her to reach the surface. All logic left Hermione's brain when the need to breath became overwhelming. Her mouth opening wide with the instinct of breathing in but nothing but water filled her mouth. It floated into her lungs, into her nose while her arms and legs froze in the ice cold water.

Hermione was desperate, _I can't drown, I can't die, _but she had no more energy to thrash around.

Out of nowhere she felt pressure on her arm. Someone was grabbing her and pulling her. _Oh, please hurry up, I cant take it any longer _and _it's getting dark._

The arm that was around her arm snaked around her waist and pulled but the water was slowing his movements. With as much power he could muster he at last pulled her head out of the water, and finally managed to pull her body out aswell.

She laid on the ground silently for a moment. It was the longest moment of his life. He placed his ear next to her mouth, but he couldn't feel any air. Then suddenly she began to choke, coughing up water and twitching. He quickly turned Hermione to her side to allow the water to drain from her mouth, and checked her pulse. Hermione's eyelids began to flutter and her golden eyes opened slowly.

"Malfoy?" she croaked.

"Yes, Granger, are you okay?" he panted out. She nodded her head slowly and Draco allowed himself to sigh in relief.

"My- my throat hurts.." Hermione whimpered.

"It's okay. Lets get you to the Hospital Wing." he whispered and gathered her into his arms. With one arm under her back and one under her legs Draco carried her slowly to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey fussed over them for an hour. She then informed him that he was free to go while she would spend the night there. Draco was about to leave when Hermione called his name. He went to her bed hesitantly.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me." she rasped out, her throat still sore from the water.

"Don't mention it." he mumbled. _It was my fault in the first place._

"What were you doing so close to the sore anyway?" he questioned curiously.

"Crabbe threw my bag into the lake. My wand was in it.." Hermione explained. Madam Pomfrey shushed her, reminding her to not strain her throat.

He left the hospital wing then. The next morning Hermione woke up to find her soaked bag on the floor next to the bed. She would have to buy a new one now.

But the wand on her nightstand was completely fine.


End file.
